Memories: Another Akuroku Fanfic
by marshmellowguy
Summary: Will Namine's plan to set things right work or back fire in her face? Why is it that because Roxas saved Xion, she won't leave him alone? When Sora finally asks out Kairi how is Riku gonna take it? When did Xehanort return? AKUROKU SORAKAIRI RIKUNAMI YAOI


Memories - Another Akuroku Fanfic

**AN:** Hello FF! This is the first chapter to my Kingdom Hearts Fanfic. The main pairing in this fic is Akuroku. Yes this Is a yaoi fanfic. Don't worry though there's a few straight couples and maybe even some yuri. :3 The beginning of this story focuses around Namine and how she is trying to set everything right. Roxas will soon join us in the second or third chapter.

**Summary:** Will Namine's plan to set things right work or back fire in her face? Why is it that because Roxas saved Xion, she just won't leave him alone? When Sora finally asks out Kairi how is Riku gonna take it? When Xehanort returns and creates Chaos just how will everyone react? It seems only Namine has her head straight through all the chaos of this Romance/Adventure Fanfic.

**Official Story Pairs:** Akuroku, SoraKairi, RikuNami - Will be updated when others are made known.

**Disclaimer:**Sadly I don't own kingdom hearts. If I did it would be rated M and full of hot smexi yaoi.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue Part 1 - Discoveries<br>**

Namine sat at the end of the grand dinning table. Alone as she often was. Dinner alone was the only way she ever had it so it never really bothered her.

Looking around at the white room memories that she would rather forget began to replay in her mind. Memories of a black haired girl, a blonde and a very chaotic red head. She cursed under her breath for the thousand time since she made her promises. Most of which she had broken to stay true to the one she made to Riku.

Namine never really liked Riku at first. He was too demanding and bossy whenever he was around her and then when Diz was added to the equation he became a loyal dog with no mind of his own. Both of which she greatly disliked. Though they got off to a bad start, the boy did grow on her.

Namine soon began to enjoy being around him. If it was even possible that is. She would look forward to his company and tried to spend every second she could with him. She was almost afraid of herself for how much "emotion" she had began to display.

The girl was soon brought out of her thoughts as an elegant grandfather clock rang it's 8th chime loud and clear. Namine stood up taking note that a few back up plans were at this moment being put into motion. She may look like a hopeless girl but she was always thinking. She never really liked doing anything without a failsafe.

The girl was no genious but when she decided to help set things right, Namine made sure that failure wasn't an available option. For if she failed she might just make situations worse for all that were involved. The last thing Namine wanted was to be the cause of any misfortune.

As Namine walked through the halls of the castle she had a nagging thought in the back of her head. '_what If i'm not alone in this giant castle?_' She tried shacking off the thought but it grew worse when she realized just how easily the organization had gotten in and took over. All before she knew what was going on.

A loud crash startled Namine. She turned towards a staircase down the hall. Her mind told her to run in the opposite direction but her legs must have gotten that a little messed up. She was now running up the stairs toward the area that the intruding sound originated from.

Namine ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Her heart pounding as her mind screamed danger. Her curious nature started to fade when she stopped at the door of an unknown room. She slowly reached for the doorknob. As it turned she could hear a slight ringing in her ears.

Namine peered into the room slowly. Her eyes grew in shock as the image before her settled in her mind. A grand white chair held comfortably in it's seat, a sleeping blonde boy. He held a striking resemblance to Roxas.

The final piece to the puzzle was now in her hands. She just had to put the pieces in the unique place where they belonged. She quietly congratulated herself as she began to circle the room.

A faint sobbing sound then hit Namine's eardrums. She looked around quickly then stopped when her eyes laid on the boy. She quietly leaned over the chair. Gently pushing the boy's bangs to the side she was greeted with amazingly beautiful sea blue eyes. Namine leaned in closer listening for any sign of breathing.

She sighed when his faint breaths greeted her ears but deep in her mind she began to worry about what could have emitted the soft sobbing from earlier. Slowly retracting her hand from the comatose boy's face she caught something in the corner of her eye.

Deep blue eyes peeked over the arm rest opposite the one Namine was now leaning on. A light shimmer came from under those eyes. Showing that this person, this girl, had been the one crying. The girl stared in horror as Namine smiled at her.

"How did you get in here?" she asked softly.

The girl shook her head indicating a no but this was not a yes or no question.

Namine questioned the girl again a little more loudly "How exactly did you get in here?"

The girl must have noticed that Namine was unhappy with the quiet no she had received.

"Xehanort made me." the girl said with fear resounding on every note that exited her mouth.

"Xeh-Xeh-Xehanort!" Namine nearly screamed while quickly running behind the large chair.

Namine ran at the girl, anger steaming off her body. The silver-ish aura started to collect in her right hand. With a bright flash and a loud scream, the other girl was now pinned up against a wall, keyblade at her neck. Namine looked in horror at the weapon that was somehow in her hands.

Namine quickly shook her head then demanded "Where is Xehanort and why did he send you here?"

The girl screamed. Tears then streamed down her face as she cried out "I dont know I don't know I don't know!" She softly added "I'm sorry."

Namine stared into the eyes that were now a miniature waterfall. She didn't know what to do let a lone say. She slowly retracted her weapon away from the girl. She fell to the ground as Namine bowed her head.

"No. I'm sorry. I should have realized that you were not a danger to either Ventus or me."

Namine reached out her hand to the girl as she quickly displayed her sincerest of smiles. She then latched onto the other girl's hand and pulled. The other girl was now standing right infront of her. Namine noted the fact that they were about the same hight.

"My name is Namine. What about you?" she had asked.

"Thanks for helping me up. I'm really sorry but I can't answer your question. I can't remember my own name but back where I was before I was sent here... Well I was called Xemna" she then looked down and began fidgeting with her hands.

"Xemna... Xemnas ... Xemna ... Xemnas..." Namine pondered out loud.

"It's kinda a long story." Xemna replied.

"Well I have all the time in the day. I'm not exactly busy right now so... Would you care to explain?"

Namine sat down and leaned against Ventus's chair as she spoke. She then patted the spot to her left.

"C'mon I don't bite." Namine jokingly said.

Xemna sat down next to Namine and began telling her story.

"Well it all began when I woke up in a room. Surrounded by Xehanort, Roxas, Axel, Xion and the others."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Thanks for reading my first chapter of 'Memories - Another Akuroku Fanfic' Next Chapter we shall find out about Xemna's past. We will also begin a love triangle with Axel, Roxas and -gasps- Xion. Please don't throw tomatoes. I really don't want tomato all over my comp as I write this fanfic.** Also the two prologue chapters are gonna be a little shorter then the rest of the chapters even though its one prologue. I decided on this to get the beginning out and have the story set up. And then i can focus on the actual fanfic and try and make it as good as possible. So once the prologue is finished updates may be a little slow.**


End file.
